¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Logan y Carlos estan algo aburridos y no saben que hacer... por lo que terminan espiando a Kendall y James que están tranquilamente en su habitación... ¿O no? Acaso sera que ellos están haciendo lo que Carlos y Logan piensan. Entren y descubranlo.


Hola

¿Cómo están amantes del Kames y del Cargan? Espero que bien, pues vengo con otro fic de perversión… espero que les guste y que se den cuenta de que yo tengo una mente sucia y ustedes también.

Sin más que decirles les dejo este One-shot.

* * *

_**¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?**_

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en Palm Woods, las aves dejaban de cantar pues el atardecer prácticamente era ya un anochecer. Los últimos rayos del sol golpeaban las ventanas, las casas y a algunas personas que se encontraban fuera disfrutando del atardecer y del bello horizonte. En un apartamento, donde vivían cuatro jóvenes muy famosos por ser parte de una banda, reinaba mucho el silencio. Solamente se podía escuchar el débil volumen de la televisión a la que no se le estaba prestando atención.

En el sofá naranja de la casa, se encontraban Logan y Carlos abrazados intentando ver la televisión, pero estaban tan cansados por lo que habían hecho hacer un rato, siempre que lo hacían se cansaban tanto, pero les gustaba y les causaba tanto placer a ambos que simplemente no lo dejaban de hacer…

-¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?- dijo Carlos con una voz apagada por el cansancio, pero a la vez muy agitada y de una forma increíble, también se podía escuchar muy feliz.

-La verdad es que no… ya estoy muy cansado.- Contesto Logan mientras pasaba su manos por los negros cabellos del moreno.

-Pero Logie… yo quiero hacerlo otra vez contigo. ¡Lo haces también!- dijo Carlos en tono de súplica.

-En serio estoy cansado, pero ¿Qué no lo acabamos de hacer y varias veces?- contesto Logan con voz cansada pero de la misma forma que el moreno se le podía escuhar alegre.

-Lo se Logie… pero es que me gusta bailar mucho contigo.- dijo Carlos con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero quiero descansar un rato, eres muy activo con eso del baile.- respondió Logan.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- pregunto Carlos que simplemente no quería quedarse haciendo nada.

-Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí tú y yo, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y viendo la televisión.- dijo Logan con paciencia y esperando la respuesta obvia de Carlitos.

-Pero Logie… ¿Solo ver la televisión?- dijo el moreno haciendo un gran puchero y con este mismo un berrinche inigualable. Por su fuera poco también hizo unos ojos de cachorrito que nadie se podía resistir y mucho menos Logan.

-De acuerdo Carlitos… ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto también?- pregunto el pálido mientras le daba un beso pequeño en los labios a Carlos.

-¿Solo besos?- dijo Carlos sonando muy provocativo para Logan que se puso muy nervioso.

-Carlitos… ya hablamos de esto.- sentencio Logan aun con vergüenza.

-Ya se, ya se… "Solo cuando estemos solos en nuestra habitación".- dijo Carlos intentando imitar el tono autoritario de su amado Logie.

-Carlitos ya casi es la hora de dormir… no desesperes.- Susurro Logan en el odio del moreno, este solo se retorció de placer.

-¡SOL! ¡Ya se acabó el atardecer!- dijo el moreno, dirigiendo su voz a la ventana, ese comentario le hizo mucha gracia a Logan que simplemente abrazo con ternura al más pequeño del grupo.

-¿Tanto te urge?- dijo Logan con afán de molestar.

-La verdad si, lo haces también y pues… me gusta mucho.- dijo Carlos sonrojándose un poco. Ese comentario hizo que Logan de igual manera se sonrojara por el tipo de cumplido que le acababan de hacer.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos en lo que anochece?- pregunto Logan intentando tranquilizar la situación.

-¿Quieres espiar a Kendall y James?- dijo Carlos pícaramente.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Logan en el mismo tono que acababa de utilizar el moreno.

-En su habitación.- dijo Carlos.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y corrieron para la habitación de sus dos mejores amigos, los más altos de Big Time Rush.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, pusieron cada uno la oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

-¡Kendall! La tuya está muy rica- decía James con ánimos.

-¡James! La tuya no se queda atrás, está muy deliciosa- contestaba Kendall con las mismas energías.

Fuera de la habitación, Carlos y Logan tenían la boca abierta, simplemente no podían creer lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación.

"¿Enserio estará pasando lo que estoy pensando?" se decía Logan en sus pensamientos.

-Logie… ¿Crees que Kendall y James estén haciendo "eso"?- dijo Carlos nervioso pues el rubio tenia a Jo y James tenia a… cientos de chicas.

-No lo sé, lo mejor será comprobar lo que están haciendo.- dijo Logan. En ese instante ambos guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta.

-Kenny… la tuya está más grande que la mía.- dijo James con sorpresa.

-Lo se… tal vez por eso está más rica.- contesto Kendall en un tono muy bajo… se podría decir que en un tono sensual, provocativamente erótico.

-No seas presumido… pero tienes razón entre más grande más deliciosa.- contesto James en un tipo de defensa.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón Jamie.- dijo Kendall en un tono egocéntrico.

-¿Me das? Quiero saborearla con mi boca. Esta de lo más deliciosa y el tamaño le ayuda mucho.- dijo James.

Logan y Carlos se miraron de nuevo cada vez con más sorpresa. ¿Kendall la tendría tan grande como para que James dijera eso?

Los pequeños del grupo solamente se enviaron algunos mensajes con las miradas, para luego terminar por ponerle atención de nuevo a la habitación.

-Kenny… esta de lo más rica, simplemente no puedo creer que haya cosa más deliciosa.- seguía elogiando James al rubio.

-La tuya también esta rica… aunque le falta algo que a la mía le sobra.- soltó Kendall riéndose junto con James.

-Deberíamos de invitar a los chicos a que las prueben.- sugirió James ocasionando que Logan y Carlos hablaran fuera de la habitación.

-¡Como pueden ser tan cínicos!- dijo Carlos con indignación.

-¡Pretenden que hagamos una orgia! no se dan cuenta de que nosotros nos tenemos respeto.- dijo Logan algo enojado

-¡Es cierto son unos locos!- Aporto Carlos.- Pero será mejor que veamos lo que contesta Kendall.- Termino el moreno y era cierto… todo dependía de lo que contestara el rubio.

-El otro día yo le día aprobar a Logan… le gusto mucho.- dijo Kendall.

Carlos estaba con la boca abierta y miraba a Logan con ojos de asombro pero también con algo de repugnancia.

-Creo que hoy no se hará de noche para ti si esto no se resuelve pronto.- dijo Carlos castigando a Logan con lo que más le dolía, la prohibición de hacer el amor con el moreno.

-Pero yo te juro que…- empezó Logan

-No jures nada por ahora, mejor terminemos de oír tal vez esto se aclare pronto.- dijo Carlos algo tajante.

-Carlitos ya ha probado muchas… pero ninguna como estas.- dijo James.

Logan simplemente abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Carlos con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Con que has probado MUCHAS?- dijo Logan con enojo.

-Pero yo te juro que no he hecho nada que no sea contigo.- dijo Carlos sin entender nada.

-Claro, venme con esos cuentos falsos.- dijo Logan haciéndose el difícil.

-Logie… te prometo que te tocara doble noche.- chantajeo Carlos.

-Ah ahora me das ofertas… ¿Eso hacías con los demás?- dijo Logan, cuando Carlos iba a contestar algo, no lo pudo hacer porque los brazos del pálido ya estaban sobre el y los labios también.

-Mejor una noche triple ¿de acuerdo?- termino Logan, dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

-¿Solo triple? Yo esperaba al menos 4 noches… tiene que quedar claro que nos reconciliamos.- dijo Carlos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya lo veremos mi Carlitos.- contesto Logan para luego sin decir una sola palabra regresar a oír lo que decían James y Kendall.

-¡Jamie! Lo siento no te quería ensuciar… pero es que no lo pude evitar fuiste tan rápido.- dijo Kendall.

-No te preocupes, culpa ese gran tamaño que tienes.- dijo James riéndose.

-¡Esto ya es mucho!- dijo Logan con molestia.

Tomo la perrilla de la puerta, la giro con ganas y luego la abrió con ganas y con enojo.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿Creen que no nos daríamos cuenta de que estaban teniendo…- empezó Logan pero enseguida guardo silencio al ver lo que estaban haciendo James y Kendall.

El rubio y "La cara" estaban sentados en una cama, estaban viendo la televisión y tenían en sus piernas, cada uno, un plato con una hamburguesa a medio comer.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo según tu Logie?- dijo James sin entender nada, pero al parecer el rubio si había captado el mensaje.

-¿Solo estaban comiendo?- pregunto Carlos

-Ah… por eso hablaban de los tamaños… Kendall pidió una extra grande y James una mediana.- empezó Logan encontrándole sentido a la situación.

-Y por eso decían que una estaba más rica que la otra… al parecer una es normal y la otra es de pollo.- siguió Carlos.

-¡Y por eso Kendall dijo que me había dado a probar! Fuimos a comer los dos juntos la semana pasada.

-¡Por eso yo he probado muchas! He ido a muchos restaurantes a comer hamburguesas.- dijo Carlos

-Y también querían que fuéramos todos a comer hamburguesas no a hacer una orgia.- dijo Logan sin pensar, ocasionando que los cuatro chicos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

-¿Cómo que una orgia?- dijo Kendall nervioso dejando su plato a un lado para luego caminar con sus amigos.

-Veras nosotros…- dijo Carlos

-Estaban espiando ¿Verdad?- dijo James algo molesto poniéndose de pie al igual que el rubio.

-Si, la verdad si. Solo queríamos hacer algo mientras llegaba la noche para poder hacer el am…- dijo Logan delatándose junto con Carlos.

-Creo que por eso la perversión… ambos tienen ganas de hacerlo dijo Kendall ocasionando que James riera a carcajadas mientras que Logan y Carlos morían de vergüenza.

-Chicos, lo lamento les prometemos que no los volveremos a espiar.- dijo Logan

-Ya no los espiaremos pero…- empezó Carlos que recibió un codazo de su novio.

-Chicos… ya es de noche creo que ya pueden hacerlo.- dijo James dejando escapar una gran sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso… vámonos Carlitos.- dijo Logan que tomo a Carlos primero por la espalda y luego por las piernas, levantándolo del suelo para luego correr a su habitación.

-Oye Logie.- dijo Carlos cuando Logan lo depositaba tiernamente en la cama.

-Que ocurre Carlitos… ¿Todavía no quieres?- dijo el pálido que ya estaba desvistiendo al moreno.

-No es eso… tu puedes seguir. Lo que me preocupa es que ya no nos reconciliaremos por varios días seguidos.- dijo Carlos ocasionando una fuerte carcajada del genio.

-Carlitos… si quieres toda esta semana nos podemos reconciliar sin necesidad de molestarnos.- dijo Logan.

-Eso me parece bien.- contesto Carlos para luego dejarse llevar por las manos y besos de Logan que lo llevarían al cielo y que seguramente le causarían su reconciliación.

* * *

_**De nuevo en la habitación de Kendall y James**_

-Es raro que los chicos hicieran eso por diversión.- dijo Kendall mientras estaba recostado al lado de James, abrazados.

-Lo se… ¿Sabes? Lo mejor de todo fue que nunca preguntaron con que me manchaste la cara.- dijo James de una forma picara.

-Fue una fortuna… así nunca nos descubrirán. Fue una buena idea traer las hamburguesas como pretexto.- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón Kenny… ¿No me quieres dar de probar de nuevo de la "Hamburguesa"?- dijo James mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio.

-Si tú lo deseas…- dijo Kendall que ahora se dejaba llevar por las manos y labios de James que pronto saborearían una "Hamburguesa" de gran tamaño.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gustan mucho, sobretodo por los finales que se me ocurren en los One-shots.

Dejen sus reviews con su opinión, es muy importante para mi y pues esta ha sido otra probadita de mi próximo fic Kames… Disculpen si tardo con este proyecto, pero también tengo que actualizar mis otros fics Kogan, que me gustaría que leyeran si les agrada la pareja pero si no… pues tendrán que esperar a mi próximo proyecto.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
